


In the slums

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, implied Zeno spoilers, missing scene from chapter 67
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Happy Hungry Bunch are dorks, Yun doesn't want to drawn attention to their group, and Zeno is subtly protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the slums

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [En los barrios pobres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228487) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



The Dark Dragon and Happy Hungry Bunch, as they’d been dubbed by a certain former General and yellow beast, had snuck into the slums of Saika to collect information on the soldier's strange movements. They’d rented a small inn room off of a shady bar to be their base of operation.

“Alright. I’m going to buy supplies and see if the soldiers have moved”, the self-proclaimed pretty boy genius declared, “Yona, you and these rare beasts stay here. Don’t attract attention.”

He narrowed his eyes at the red haired Princess, the Thunder Beast, and the four dragons. All of which had paused settling into the cramped room to listen to him.

“Don’t attract attention”, he repeated with emphasis, “Do not attract attention.”

“He’s repeating himself again”, Kija quietly noted.

Jae-ha whispered back, “Because it’s important.”

"...", was Shin-ah's contribution as the squirrel chewed on the fur lining of his shirt.

“We’ll lay low”, Yona promised with a sincere smile while the others nodded in confirmation.

Yun didn’t believe it but knew that was the best he’d get. Except the genius realized one of the beasts hadn’t nodded or implicitly agreed. Zeno’s arms suddenly slung around the boy’s shoulders in a loose hug.

“Zeno will go with lad!”

“What?” Yun frowned but didn’t move away. Just like the rest of the bunch, he had quickly adjusted to Zeno’s cuddly nature, “No! The point is to not be noticed!”

“Zeno can be inconspicuous”, he chuckled.

“I somehow doubt that.”

While they were debating, Jae-ha and Hak glanced at each other. The two were able to come to an understanding without speaking.

“Zeno has a point”, Jae-ha cut in, “We’re in the slums. It won’t be safe for you to go alone.”

“Someone should go with you”, Hak agreed.

Yun sighed in defeat, “I guess out of you beasts Zeno is the least conspicuous.”

“Now that it’s settled”, Zeno replied ushering him toward the door, “Let’s go, lad. Let’s go!”

“You just want to buy meat buns or something, don’t you?”

“Heh!”

The two left the bar and inn out of a side door, wondering out into the alleyways. Yun cautiously moved forward with Zeno at his heels. It didn’t take long for the blond dragon to feel eyes – malicious eyes full of greed and bad intentions – on their backs. Zeno stopped and turned to face those eyes. The source was three thuggish men loitering at an alley corner. The dragon let the happy-go-lucky grin fall from his face. Zeno’s youthful, innocent appearance didn’t lend toward intimidation but the glare he gave them was chilling.

_I know you are there. I know what you intend. Don’t try. You won’t survive._

The thugs seemed to get the message as they suddenly appeared uncertain of their prey. Not wanting to deal with someone willing to fight back, they turned their attention away.

“Hurry up!”

Yun called from up ahead with annoyance lacing his voice. Just like that the dragon's happy grin reappeared. Zeno turned back toward Yun, skipping to catch up.

“Zeno’s coming!”


End file.
